A vehicle may have a unibody construction, in which a vehicle frame and a vehicle body are a single component. The vehicle frame supports the other components of the vehicle. The vehicle frame resists static and dynamic forces without undue deflection or distortion, forces such as a weight of other vehicle components, passengers, and cargo; twisting forces caused by uneven surfaces; torque from a transmission; longitudinal and lateral forces from driving; and possibly forces from impacts with other vehicles or impactors.